Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats
"Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats" is the prologue in which the company introduces the audience to the concept of Jellicle Cats. It is the first full production number in Cats. Summary The number starts with Demeter caught in car headlights, which startles her and she runs for cover. Gradually, one by one, the entire tribe pop up and add their voice what it means to be a Jellicle cat. The number builds into a full song and dance routine showcasing Gillian Lynne's choreography. The number moves through several sections at varying paces, including the iconic "Pyramid" pose as the ensemble gathers as a choir, only to have a massive boot thrown at them, presumably by a human rudely awoken by their singing, scattering the Cats back into action. As this is the first number in the show, various featured cats are present in their "chorus" costumes. Rum Tum Tugger is probably the most recognizable, as he still wears his black and gold unitard. However, he has legwarmers covering his spotted ankles and lacks his mane, wearing instead a shorter, simpler wig. Old Deuteronomy wears a grey tabby costume, often resembling a less detailed Munkustrap. Grizabella's chorus costume ("Babygriz") consists of grey with brown markings. She can be hard to spot in the ensemble, but often is the cat to carry the boot offstage. Asparagus, the chorus identity of the actor who plays both Gus and Bustopher Jones, usually gets a moment in the spotlight at the end of the song as he stops the action when he spots a man who's not heard of a Jellicle Cat. History The song was written by Trevor Nunn and Richard Stilgoe, modelled after and incorporating lines from an unpublished T S Eliot poem titled "Pollicle Dogs and Jellicles Cats". Besides the opening line which is always sung by Munkustrap, the distribution of lines varies by production. The original London version included an additional chorus that was cut in later productions (italicised in the Lyrics section). Lyrics Are you blind when you're born? Can you see in the dark? Dare you look at a king? Would you sit on his throne? Can you say of your bite That it's worse than your bark? Are you cock of the walk When you're walking alone? Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do Jellicles do and Jellicles would Jellicles would and Jellicles can Jellicles can and Jellicles do When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet? Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air? Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street? Do you know how to go to the Heaviside Layer? Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do Jellicles do and Jellicles can Jellicles can and Jellicles do Jellicles do and Jellicles can Jellicles can and Jellicles do Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant? Familiar with candle, with book and with bell? Were you Whittington's friend? The Pied Piper's assistant? Have you been an alumnus of heaven or hell? Are you mean like a minx? Are you lean like a lynx? Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat? Were you there when the pharaohs commissioned the Sphinx? If you were and you are, you're a Jellicle cat Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire We can run up the wall, we can swing through the trees We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire Jellicles can and Jellicles do Jellicles can and Jellicles do Jellicles can and Jellicles do Jellicles can and Jellicles do Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Can you sing at the same time in more than one key Duets by Rossini and waltzes by Strauss? And can you, as cats do, begin with a 'C' That always triumphantly brings down the house? Jellicle cats are queens of the night Singing at astronomical heights Handling pieces from the Messiah Hallelujah, angelical choir! The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity Round the cathedral rang "Vivat!" Life to the everlasting cat! Feline, fearless, faithful and true To others who do what Jellicles do and Jellicles can Jellicles can and Jellicles do Jellicle cats sing Jellicle chants Jellicles old and Jellicles new Jellicle song and Jellicle dance Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Practical cats, Dramatical cats Pragmatical cats, Fanatical cats Oratorical cats, Delphic-Oracle cats Skeptical cats, Dyspeptical cats Romantical cats, Pedantical cats Critical cats, Parasitical cats Allegorical cats, Metaphorical cats Statistical cats and Mystical cats Political cats, Hypocritical cats Clerical cats, Hysterical cats Cynical cats, Rabbinical cats Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Jellicle bells that Jellicles ring Jellicle sharps and Jellicle flats Jellicle songs that Jellicles sing Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats There's a man over there with a look of surprise, As much as to say, "Well now how about that!" Do I actually see, with my own very eyes A man who's not heard of a Jellicle cat? What's a Jellicle cat? What's a Jellicle cat? International Versions * French * German Video Jellicle Songs - London 1981|Clip of Original London Cast, 1981 Jellicle Songs - Berlin 2002|Berlin 2002 - in German Jellicle Songs - Moscow 2005|Moscow - 2005 Gallery Zurich cast 1991.png Dusseldorf 04 Cast pyramid.jpg Pyramid Jellicle Songs Film 01.jpg Category:Musical Numbers